Un recuerdo que no se olvida
by Miss Cerezo
Summary: ¿Cuánto puedes decir en un video? ¿Cuántos recuerdos puede guardar? Si lo vemos puede ayudarnos a grabarlo en nuestra memoria.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana_

* * *

**-****Un recuerdo que no se olvida****-**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

-Las letras en cursiva es tiempo presente.

-Las letras en negrita son parte de un video.

-Las letras normales son recuerdos (Que a su vez son partes del mismo video)

**Ahora si, a leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

_Sakura se sentó frente al televisor. Acababa de meter un DVD en el reproductor. Tomó el control entre sus manos y apretó el botón para darle inicio a la reproducción. Tenía que ver ese video una vez más. Hace años no lo hacía y ese día se sentía particularmente valiente como para verlo. Quería recordar. Quería volver a descubrir porque los cuentos de hadas no son lo que parecen._

_Un sonido en la televisión la alertó y supo que iniciaría pronto lo que ella por mucho tiempo había enterrado. Una voz inundó su sala y agradeció estar sola. No tendría que compartir con nadie ese extraño y nada común recuerdo. Subió el volumen, intentando así dejar plasmada en su memoria cada detestable palabra._

* * *

**-Estoy grabando –La voz de una chica se oyó desde el televisor. Sakura subió el volumen.**

**En la pantalla se podía apreciar a Syaoran Li estaba recostado en una cama hablándole a una cámara de video. No es que él estuviera loco ni fuera un video-blogger, no. Nada de eso. Era simplemente que quería mantener el recuerdo de ese día fresco. Esa sería la forma de tener siempre presente lo mucho que detestaba a esa chica. La forma de hacérselo saber.**

**-Si hay alguien que detesto en el universo es Sakura Kinomoto – gruñó – No por un motivo en especial, si no que por una gran suma de pequeños detalles que me ponen de los nervios. Es llorona, chillona, algo torpe y despistada. Extremadamente despistada.**

**-Di algo más – le pidieron desde atrás de la cámara. – Ella odiará este video cuando lo vea. Tenemos que darle su merecido a esa despistada.**

**-Si claro – él rodó los ojos – Ella no es capaz de odiar algo o a alguien. Ella siempre debe ser dulce e interesante. Sobretodo, jodidamente despistada. ¡Me vuelve loco! – Resopló y apartó algunos de sus cabellos color chocolate. Se escuchó una risa y frunció el ceño – ¿Qué? – Preguntó él con molestia – No me crees – afirmó y se volvió a escuchar otra risa – De acuerdo, linda – sonrió perversamente – ¿Quieres molestar a Kinomoto? Vamos a molestar a loca de Kinomoto.**

**-No eres capaz de hacerlo – Se burló la chica tras la cámara – Eres demasiado cortés.**

**-¿Eso crees? – Frunció el ceño ante la silenciosa afirmación de la muchacha – Espero que estés grabando, porque lo que diré no lo voy a repetir – Sentenció – Bien, ¿por dónde empezar? ¡Ah! Empecemos por contar como ha sido conocerla.**

* * *

"Hace una semana, y luego de años de intentar salir con ella, me armé de valor y la invité. Digo años, porque nos conocemos desde el último año de instituto y -desde que la vi por primera vez- ella me gustó. Claro que antes de conocerla tuve mis citas, pero por ninguna había sentido lo que sentí por ella.

En ese tiempo la perfecta Sakura Kinomoto, jefa de las porristas, salía con Yue Tsukishiro, el hermano menor del novio de su estúpido hermano. Eran la pareja más estable y asquerosamente perfecta que había podido ver en mi vida. Los odiaba.

Por suerte Kamisama se apiadó de mí e hizo que él la engañe. No. Retiro eso. No fue agradable verla llorar por el idiota al que le entregó todo. Y cuando hablo de todo… Bueno, ustedes entienden. Él encontró un par de piernas a las cuales darles un uso interesante y ella vino a mi -antes de ir donde alguien más- para contarme como había encontrado al imbécil con una muchacha enrollada en su cintura. Algo sumamente comprometedor. Pasamos la tarde entera sentados en un parque hablando de las relaciones y de como ella tenía que seguir viviendo aún sin tener cerca a ese maldito. Luego me abrazó y sentí mi mundo derretirse con ella entre mis brazos. Aún la detesto por hacerme eso.

Para eso ya habíamos entrado a la universidad. Hace tres años, exactamente. Para salvar la dignidad de mi mejor amiga –y chica que me gustaba- tuve que golpear a ese idiota, pero ella jamás se enteró. Yo no hablé y él no se lo dijo tampoco. Debe haber estado demasiado avergonzado.

Luego de eso fueron años de protegerla de todo hombre que se le acercara, porque comprenderán que sanar su corazón llevó tiempo. Un largo tiempo que yo utilizaba para hacerla sonreír. Por suerte Tomoyo y yo hicimos un buen trabajo y no íbamos a permitir que cualquiera se la llevara. No luego de que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de Sakura. Sí. ENAMORADO. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo, el gran Syaoran Li enamorado de Sakura -despistada- Kinomoto. Todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta de mis sentimientos menos ella. Ridículo, ¿no?

Recuerdo su rostro cuando me acerqué a ella para hacer mi jugada.

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar? –Ella asintió feliz como siempre. No sé como jamás se enojaba.

-Dime, Syaoran –Dijo cuando llegamos a su casillero. Estaba cambiando los libros de su mochila por los que tenía allí.

-Bien –Suspiré y la miré por un momento. Ella no me estaba poniendo atención. Apreté los puños con impaciencia. Esto no era fácil y no estaba ayudando con su actitud despistada –Sakura, ¿Puedes prestarme atención?

-Te estoy prestando atención –Respondió mirándome unos segundos antes de volver a su labor –Vamos, te estoy escuchando –Me apuró. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Como no me estás prestando atención, y sabes que detesto eso, te lo diré y no podrás negarte –Afirmé furioso –Vamos a salir el día de San Valentín y te vas a divertir. Será una cita. No de amigos. No de conocidos. No de compañeros. De un chico y una chica que se quieren divertir. Una cita con un chico que está loco por ti, ¿Entendiste?

-¿Eh? –Ella volteó a verme con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Un libro se le cayó de las manos y lo tomé en el aire. Lo guardé en su mochila y sonreí. Ya me estaba prestando atención –Tú no puedes…

-Te lo advertí –Sonreí porque ella aún estaba congelada –El viernes, a las ocho pasaré por ti –Le guiñé un ojo y ella sólo meció la cabeza suavemente como aceptación –Nos vemos, Sak.

Y eso fue todo. Así fue como logré mi oportunidad con Sakura. Aún no entiendo de donde saqué el valor para invitarla luego de tanto tiempo evitando hacerlo. Tenía la oportunidad para que fuera por fin mía. MI Sakura…"

* * *

**-Vas a seguir con tu romántica charla o vas a decir lo que te molesta de ella –Consultó una voz tras la cámara.**

**-A eso iba –Masculló el castaño con el ceño fruncido –Déjame hablar o no diré nada.**

**-Como quieras –Le respondieron luego de una risita.**

* * *

"…Bien. Hace una semana la invité a salir y no puedo decir que todo fue flores y arcoíris. Parecía una tortura. Ella ya había aceptado pero me ignoraba olímpicamente.

Nos encontrábamos en los pasillos y ella -luego de sonrojarse- fingía que no me había visto. Eso me tenía molesto y frustrado. Yo estaba incómodo, ella estaba incómoda. Una situación completamente estúpida. Incluso nuestros amigos nos estaban evitando para no tener que ser parte de ese ambiente tan tenso entre nosotros. Y no hacía más que auto preguntarme, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Estaba tan molesto. No era por no tenerla cerca. Sí era por eso. Pero también era por esos sonrojos que me hacían sonreír, por la forma en que parecía siempre estar nerviosa, por su manera de caminar cuando pasaba a su lado, por la manera en que iluminaba mi mundo cuando la nombraban. Detestaba como los chicos se le acercaban ahora que no pasaba con ella todo el día.

Uno de tantos días la encontré jugueteando con Kero, un muchacho de cuarto año de periodismo -lo mismo que estudiaba ella- y cuando pasé a su lado no pude evitar resoplar molesto e ignorarla completamente. Al rato envió a Tomoyo a hablarme para enterarse porqué estaba así. Una despistada total.

-Syaoran –Tomoyo estaba recargada en mi auto junto a Eriol. Los miré y suspiré.

-¿Qué? –Esa no fue una gran pregunta, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de nada.

-Que actitud –Se burló Eriol con esa sonrisa que quería quitar de su rostro –Venimos en son de paz. Sakura nos envía con un mensaje.

-¡Eriol! –Lo regañó Tomoyo.

-¿Qué? Syaoran puede ser despistado pero jamás tanto como Sakura –Eso era cierto… Esperen yo no era despistado.

-Bien –Tomoyo lo golpeó en el brazo y luego me miró –Syaoran, queremos saber que es lo que ocurre con Sakura. Nos dijo que la ignoraste.

-Ella fue la que comenzó –Bien, ahora que pienso en esa respuesta fue bastante infantil –Lleva ignorándome tres días y luego la encuentro charlando animadamente con Kero. Díganle que si prefiere puede salir con él.

-Estaban charlando de una exposición –Me respondió el idiota de Eriol con su sonrisa de sabelotodo –El curso avanzado de Sakura tiene una exposición la semana que viene y deben entrevistar a alguien de cuarto.

-¿Y yo como iba a saberlo? –Fruncí el ceño y mi amiga comenzó a reír.

-Podrías haberle preguntado –Tomoyo me sonrió –Sabes que Sakura es despistada y algo torpe, pero ella de verdad quiere salir contigo. No lo arruines.

-Pudieron decírmelo antes. No sé porque se escapan de mi –Gruñí molesto. No entendía su actitud.

-Somos sus amigos, debemos ser imparciales –Respondió sabiamente el idiota de Eriol. Los entendía, después de todo. Tenía la misma actitud que nosotros hace un año atrás cuando ellos comenzaron a salir –Además te enviamos otro mensaje.

-Dijo que te espera mañana a las ocho –Sonreí. Sólo Sakura podía ignorar los malos momentos –Espero que no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez.

-No lo haré. Gracias –Hice un movimiento de cabeza y ellos se marcharon comentando algo. Seguramente apostaban quien arruinaría primero la cita.

Los ignoré. Estaba pensando en una sorpresa especial que tenía para Sakura…"

* * *

**-Esto se va a poner bueno –Una risita cortó su historia y el frunció el ceño – ¿Qué?**

**-¿Vas a dejarme terminar? –Preguntó el con molestia.**

**-Bien, pero por favor que sea algo interesante –Le pidieron –Recuerda que es para molestarla.**

**-Esto la va a molestar –Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro.**

* * *

"…Al día siguiente llegué puntual a su casa. Ese no era mi sitio favorito en el mundo por una razón. Su hermano.

Desde que llegué a Tomoeda, la persona que más molestias me ha causado ha sido Toya Kinomoto. Ese imbécil me detesta. Siempre supo que me gustaba Sakura e intentó hacer todo lo posible por mantenerme alejado de ella. Gracias a la ayuda del señor Kinomoto, él siempre salía castigado o avergonzado frente a mí.

Toqué el timbre y, mientras esperaba, alisé las inexistentes arrugas de mi saco negro. No es que me considerara un play boy, pero siempre me mantenía arreglado. Gracias a eso las chicas se acercaban a mí. Jugué con la rosa roja que tenía en mis manos, peiné mi cabello rebelde y justo entonces abrieron la puerta.

-Mocoso –Gruñó el hermano de Sakura –Ella aún no está lista.

-Idiota –Sonreí con superioridad. Por fin había logrado lo que él intentó evitar a toda costa – ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o tendré que esperar aquí?

-Entra –Cuando entré a la sala él me siguió. Me voltee para verlo y me tomó del cuello de la camisa –Escucha, mocoso. No vas a hacer llorar a mi hermana o te voy a patear hasta que me canse, ¿entendiste?

-No necesito que me lo digas –Me solté de su agarre con fuerza –Ella me gusta y lo sabes. No soy como el hermano de tu noviecito –Me burlé.

-Cállate –Fue lo último que me dijo. Él sabía que Yue había engañado a Sakura y él no la había protegido.

Se sentó en un sofá frente a mí y esperó hasta que Sakura bajó. Miré hacia la escalera cuando oí sus pasos y lo primero que pude apreciar fue su fabuloso trasero cubierto con un apretado pantalón blanco.

Miles de veces había podido ver ese trasero cuando íbamos juntos al gimnasio. Era tan endemoniadamente sexy que decir que me encendía no le haría justicia. Ella usaba esos ajustados mini-Shorts que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, por lo que al terminar siempre necesitaba tomar una ducha fría o salir con alguna amiga a descargar un poco de revoluciones…"

* * *

**-¡Auch! – Syaoran sobaba su estómago porque había recibido un golpe – ¿Por qué fue eso?**

**-¿Y todavía te lo preguntas? – La chica frunció el ceño – Eres un maldito – Volvió a golpearlo – No puedes hablar así de una chica en mi presencia.**

**-Lo siento – Dijo verdaderamente arrepentido – Perdóname ¿Si? Es sólo que siempre me he comportado como un idiota – Le sonrió a la cámara – Pero soy adorable.**

**-Cállate y continúa – Ordenó la chica disimulando una sonrisa. En realidad, ya no estaba molesta.**

* * *

"… ¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo. Ella llevaba ese súper sexy pantalón blanco que hizo que cierto amigo en mis pantalones despierte de su siesta. Al volver a mirarla noté que iba hermosa con una blusa de mangas cortas que dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de sus pechos y sus delicados brazos. Toda una imagen erótica que se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

-Lamento la demora –Me dijo mientras batía las pestañas haciéndola parecer aún más inocente –Espero que mi hermano no te haya dado problemas.

-¿Yo? –Dijo ofendido el estúpido ese – ¡Tápate monstruo!

-¡Ya cállate, hermano! –Gruñó ella –Me voy.

-¿A que hora regresas? –El idiota frunció el ceño –No voy a esperarte toda la noche.

-Pues no lo hagas –Respondió ella tomando su bolso y sonriendo –Porque no se a que hora regrese.

-¡No te atrevas a pasar la noche fuera, Sakura! –La amenazó. Yo sonreí pensando lo divertido que sería – ¡Ni lo sueñes idiota! –Yo levanté las manos y fingí inocencia. No podía acusarme de nada.

-Nos vamos –Respondió Sakura riendo. Tomó mi brazo y salimos de allí mientras su hermano gruñía algo que ninguno de los dos escuchó.

-Te ves hermosa –Le comenté mientras caminábamos hasta mi auto –Ten –Le entregué la flor –Se que no es tan hermosa como tú, pero es una muestra de lo que nos espera esta noche.

-Gracias Syaoran –Se sonrojó. No sé si me agradeció el cumplido o la rosa. Ahora ambas me parecen absurdas.

-No es nada –Respondí y arranqué el auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

La llevé a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Elegimos una mesa en la calle y al acercarnos hice lo que todo caballero haría; moví su silla y pude ver nuevamente su trasero en plenitud. El amigo de mis pantalones despertó con fuerza. Me pasé rápidamente a mi asiento procurando que ella no me vea con la erección que de un momento a otro se hizo visible. Era vergonzoso.

-Gracias por invitarme, Syaoran –Ella me sonrió. Como odio esa sonrisa –Lamento haberme alejado esta semana. Todo me tomó por sorpresa y no sabía como actuar. No te enojaste, ¿verdad?

-No –Mentí. Quizás si hubiera sabido la forma en que se comportaría no habría mentido. Pero ella, todo en ella me volvía loco. Su cabello desparramado, apenas tomado con un clip; sus ojos que se veían más intensamente verdes que nunca; su sonrisa brillante; sus labios carnosos; sus caderas perfectas; sus piernas bien torneadas ; su cintura delicada; su trasero que parecía horneado por un panadero -mas dentro de ese pantalón- y sus pechos perfectos. Esas pequeñas cosas que ella tenía y que me hacían odiarla por ser tan jodidamente Sakura – ¿Tú estás molesta?

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? –Se sonrojó. La miré y mi erección dolió. Ella me estaba matando esa noche –Fui yo la que se comportó como una niña.

-Descuida Sakura –Le sonreí por un momento – ¿Ordenamos ya?

-Claro –Asintió y batió las pestañas. Ahora creo que odio que haga eso.

La cena pasó normal. Charlamos de cuando nos conocimos, de los años que hemos sido amigos, cosas de nuestras infancias, pero nada de nuestros sentimientos. Eso era una señal del destino que ignoré por estar embelesado con sus ojos verdes.

Ya habíamos pedido la cuenta y estábamos acabándonos la botella de vino. No ordenamos postre porque ella quería comer manzanas confitadas de algún lugar que yo no conocía. Quizás si hacía los movimientos correctos ella no notaría mi erección.

La brisa era agradable y estaba a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos. La tomé de la mano y ella me miró con sorpresa.

-Sakura yo…

-¡Syaoran! –Una rubia que no conocía -pero al parecer ella sí a mi- se me arrojó encima y sin darme oportunidad a nada besó mi mejilla – ¡Tantos años! –Esa voz yo la conocía. Me puse de pie y reconocí esa mirada en cualquier lugar. Mi primera novia estaba allí frente a mí.

-¡Mei! –La abracé nuevamente. Ya no era la niña que había conocido hace tantos años. Ahora era toda una mujer con bellas curvas – ¡Que gusto verte!

Miré a Sakura y no me gustó nada lo que vi en ella. Tengo la imagen de su rostro -cargado de molestia- en mi mente…"

* * *

**-Eso es lo que estaba esperando –Comentó la chica tras la cámara.**

**-Si te callas podrás entender como pasaron las cosas –Explicó el castaño frustrado por no poder acabar esa historia.**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –La chica asintió –Ahora di todo lo que pasó.**

* * *

"…Volví a mirar a mi amiga y me sorprendió verla allí, con el pelo rubio y no negro, como hace unos años. Ignoré la mirada verde furiosa sobre mí. Sonreí. Sentía que había algo que estaba olvidando, pero no le presté atención.

-Estás más alto de lo recuerdo, Syaoran –Comentó Mei sonriente –Y te has puesto más guapo.

-Tu también estás muy bella, Mei –Le sonreí – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Acabo de llegar hoy. Vine de intercambio –Me confesó –Quise salir para ver si encuentro algo divertido que hacer. Es San Valentín después de todo –Miró al costado y sonrió –Veo que tú estás acompañado.

-Si –Respondí con simpleza –Déjame presentarte –Me acerqué hasta Sakura y le sonreí –Mei, ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

-Mucho gusto –Meiling le sonrió cálidamente mientras Sakura sonreía tímidamente –Yo soy Meiling Land. Eres muy guapa –Una mirada cargada de burla. Ella iba a arruinar mi momento –Tienes una linda novia, Syaoran. No habías tenido tan buen gusto desde que saliste conmigo.

-¿Ustedes dos salieron? –Sakura estaba sorprendida. Eso definitivamente me iba a hacer pagarlo muy caro.

-Si, antes de que yo viaje a este país –Confesé. Ya no había nada más que hacer –Fue mi primera novia.

-Tu primer TODO –Meiling si que sabe arruinar momentos. Suspiré y le apreté el brazo al ver el ceño casi imperceptiblemente fruncido de Sakura.

-Entiendo –Fue todo lo que respondió Sakura.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Ten –Meiling me extendió una tarjeta de presentación –Llámame para que salgamos o algo. Fue un gusto conocerte Sakura –La abrazó –Espero que nos volvamos a ver. See you, guys!

-Hasta pronto –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al ver que Mei se marchaba –También me agradó conocerte.

-Nos vemos, Mei –Me despedí con un abrazo y le susurré –Eres una maldita.

-Lo sé –Se rio –Me lo agradecerás –Me dio un golpe en el pecho y se marchó.

Cuando voltee hacia la mesa para disculparme con Sakura, ella ya no estaba. Levanté la cabeza para ver si la encontraba y reconocí ese pantalón blanco media cuadra más adelante.

Corrí para alcanzarla, pero la molestia de mis pantalones aumentó al ver su trasero moverse al compás de su paso frenético. Cuando llegué a ella la tomé del brazo para preguntarle que ocurría, pero supe de inmediato que era un error.

_Me miró con su ceño fruncido. – ¡Te excitaste! –Me gritó en medio de la calle. – ¡Te excitaste con esa rubia de grandes senos! Claro, tenías que ser hombre –Me quedé callado, preferí que creyera eso antes de decirle que su pantalón ajustado me tenía mal. Jodidamente mal._

Fue entonces que recordé lo que había olvidado. Estaba ocultando la erección que tenía desde que la vi bajar la escalera de su casa; desde que acomodé la silla para ella en el restaurant.

La gente que pasaba por ahí, me miraba como si fuera un depravado sexual que hirió a la pobre, dulce e inocente Sakurita…"

* * *

**-Pero si eres un depravado sexual –Confirmó la muchacha con la cámara en la mano mientras apuntaba justo a su rostro –Si no, no me habrías traído aquí luego de lo que ocurrió con ella en la calle. Tampoco estarías desnudo en esa cama.**

**-¿Vas a seguir con este juego? –Suspiró el castaño y rodó los ojos –Voy a terminar la historia y luego aclaramos eso, ¿bien?**

**-Para mi es justo –sonrió la chica y continuó grabando –Sigue, por favor.**

* * *

"…No sé cuanto rato nos miramos sin decir nada. Ella resopló y se volteó para seguir caminando. Esta vez las cosas no serían como ella quería. Está vez no me iba a vencer con esa actitud molesta e infantil.

-Espera –La tomé del brazo y la giré haciéndola tropezar. Hubiera caído si no hubiera sido porque la atrapé en el momento preciso.

-¿Qué? –Ella me miró entre sorprendida y molesta –Suéltame, Syaoran –Luchó por zafarse pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

-No –Le dije y la apreté más contra mí –Ésta vez no. Tienes que escucharme.

-Entonces habla de una vez –Frunció el ceño. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Me acerqué a su rostro ignorando todas las emociones en sus ojos. Estaba cansado de ese juego y más cansado de que ella tampoco hiciera nada. Me volvía loco. La amaba pero lograba sacarme de quicio como nadie más. Esos pequeños detalles en ella me hacían querer odiarla, pero no podía.

Ella dio un suspiro que chocó sobre mi boca y eso hizo que me excitara aún más. La besé. Luego de años, la besé sin culpa. Disfruté cada milímetro de sus labios. La gente caminaba a nuestro alrededor como si estuviéramos en el mar, y eso no me importó. Nada me importaba porque la había besado. Fue tan maravilloso que me hizo olvidar todo a mí alrededor. Cuando ella gimió sabía que mi meta estaba cumplida.

Permanecimos besándonos apasionadamente en el mar de gente, hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos. Sonreí tontamente ilusionado y ella también lo hizo con un bello sonrojo. La felicidad duró tan poco.

La miré a los ojos y la noté con el ceño extrañamente fruncido. Quería besarla nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella estrelló su palma contra mi mejilla.

-¡No vas a besarme mientras piensas en otra! –Me gritó nuevamente. Ella no entendía lo que me ocurría.

La tomé de los brazos con suavidad pero con firmeza – ¡Vas a escucharme de una vez por todas! –Le ordené. Cuando noté que se había calmado la solté y ella se quedó allí con la mirada en el piso.

-Sé que ella te gusta –Me dijo de pronto y comprendí algo que había estado ignorando. Ella estaba celosa. Al parecer si soy algo lento.

-No Sakura, tú me gustas –Reconocí –Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi –Ella levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al comprobar que no mentía –Me vuelves loco. Tú eres la que causas esto en mi –Señalé mi muy evidente erección –No Mei. Ella es alguien de mi pasado. Tú, sin embargo, eres mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Odio que tengas mil manías, pero aún así te amo porque sin ti nada sería igual.

-Syao-Syaoran –No podía decir nada. No tenía que decir nada.

-Aunque no me correspondas jamás dejarás de encantarme –Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello sorprendiéndome. Sonrió y me dio un beso suave.

-También te amo –Le sonreí y la tomé en mis brazos. Ella se asustó en un principio – ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –Ella no sabía lo que había planeado.

La acomodé en mi coche y manejé lo más rápido que pude hasta mi departamento. Subimos rápidamente por el ascensor. Ella parecía confundida, pero no quise arruinar la sorpresa.

Cuando entramos abrí el balcón y le pedí que me espere allí. Llamé a Yamasaki para avisarle de que era hora de la sorpresa final. La vista de la luna era hermosa esa noche. Vivir en el último piso de un gran edificio tiene sus beneficios.

Con dos copas de champagne y un ramo de flores me acerqué hasta ella. Creo que aún no salía de su sorpresa por lo que sólo sonrió.

-Ten –Le entregué las flores de cerezo –Espero que te gusten.

-Son mis favoritas –Las olió y sonrió –Gracias Syaoran.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –Besé su frente –Es lo mínimo que haga por ti. Toma –Le di la copa y vi la señal de luz intermitente de Yamasaki. Él vivía en el edificio de enfrente. Le había pedido que haga algo por mi –Mira el edificio de allí –Le indiqué –Uno –Ella se sorprendió al ver que todas las luces se apagaban –Dos –Se mordió el labio –Tres –De pronto una lluvia de luces se encendieron en el edificio formando un corazón.

Pestañeó una vez, dos veces, tres y luego vi que estaba llorando. La abracé y besé su mejilla. Me detuvo y acarició mi rostro.

-¡Es hermoso! –Chilló mientras le secaba sus lágrimas –Eres maravilloso Syaoran.

-Esto es lo mínimo que haría por ti –La besé suavemente y al separarnos pregunté lo que tenía hace mucho tiempo atrapado en mi pecho – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Claro que si! –Me abrazó. La besé nuevamente y me sentí inmensamente feliz.

No fui el único. No sé si les había hablado de mi amigo en mis pantalones, pero él también estaba feliz. Estaba feliz y dolía como el demonio. Pareció notarlo porque se separó de mí y se sonrojó.

-Lo siento –Dije avergonzado –No se suponía que ocurriera esto.

-Syaoran –Susurró. Estaba nerviosa. Lo sabía porque se mordía el labio inferior –Hagamos…"

* * *

**-¿Qué ocurrió después? –Preguntó la muchacha insistentemente – ¡Dilo!**

**-Bueno, no diré que fue lo que pasó. Es algo indescriptible –Confesó con una sonrisa perversa –Sólo diré que no brindamos hasta mucho después.**

**-¡Syaoran! –La chica lo golpeó –Lo que acabas de decir es sólo una historia de amor. Jamás dijiste lo que odiabas de Sakura.**

**-¿Quieres que lo diga? –La chica asintió. El castaño sonrió nuevamente –Odio sus gritos, odio que sea despistada, odio que sea algo torpe, odio su malhumor, detesto sus chistes, detesto su boca, sus ojos, sus labios, su mirada de inocente, su cuerpo, detesto que sea tan apasionada cuando le hago el amor, detesto sus locuras, detesto que haya sido mi amiga por tanto tiempo, odio que me haya dicho que si a ser mi novia, odio sus manías al despertar, odio que me abrace antes de dormir, detesto que haya invadido mi cama. La detesto completamente –Confesó – ¿Pero quieres saber que es lo que más odio?**

**-Eso es lo que estoy esperando –Reconoció la chica – ¿Me lo dirás?**

**-Por supuesto –Sonrió –Odio que cada pequeña e ínfima cosa de ella no me moleste realmente. Odio que en realidad no pueda odiarla porque todo en ella me hace amarla más –Reconoció –Me fascina.**

**-¿Y entonces que hago yo aquí? –Gruñó molesta.**

**-¡Sakura! ¡Deja ya ese juego! –Sonrió y la hizo caer a su lado –Tú estás aquí porque eres mi novia y me encantas. Me encanta que me tengas secuestrado hace dos días en mi departamento. Aunque no me encanta que tu hermano vaya a matarme luego.**

**-No lo hará, no te preocupes –Sonrió Sakura y lo besó –Eres increíble –Olió la camisa que llevaba puesta. Aún tenía el perfume de su novio –Amo tu loción –Confesó –Me encanta desde que estábamos en el colegio.**

**-¡Hey! –El frunció el ceño –Tú aún no dices nada.**

**-Bien, confesaré –Sonrió –Me encantas desde que estábamos en el colegio, pero yo salía con Yue. Esperé años para que quisieras salir conmigo y ahora estamos juntos. Fin –Bromeó ella y él gruñó –De acuerdo –Sonrió –Me encantas completamente. Debo decir que estaba celosa, deberías agradecerle a Mei. Si no fuera por ella no me habrías dicho nada.**

**-Eso suena mejor –Agradeció con un beso –Gracias Mei –Le sonrió a la cámara –Te debo una.**

**-Creo que esto es todo –Recordó Sakura –Niños, si alguna vez encuentran esto en el cajón de mamá, devuélvanlo inmediatamente ¿Oyeron?**

**-No creo que ellos lo vean, amor –La besó el castaño y sonrió –Pero si lo hacen, escuchen a su madre. No quiero ser yo el que deba castigarlos luego. Sak, cuando veas esto, recuerda que te amo.**

**-También recuérdalo cielo –Lo besó –Adiós –Se despidió con la mano.**

**-Adiós –Hizo lo mismo –Ahora vamos a jugar…**

* * *

_Sakura detuvo el video justo en el momento en que Syaoran la besó. Era sorprendente que -después de tantos años- ver ese video la haga transportarse a ese momento tan especial. Sintió pasos ir hacia ella pero no volteó, sólo sonrió._

_-¿Estás viendo el video otra vez? –La voz de Syaoran la hizo temblar. Se giró y lo besó._

_-Culpa a tus hijos –Sonrió. Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó –Los encontré a punto de verlo._

_-¿Tengo que castigarlos? –Sonrió cansado mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-No, ya los envié donde Tomoyo –Aseguró._

_-Entonces estamos solos –Ella se lo confirmó con una sonrisa._

_-Creo que es hora de actualizar el video –Ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso suave._

_-Estoy de acuerdo –La llevó en brazos hasta la habitación –Feliz San Valentín, cariño._

_-Feliz aniversario, cielo –Dijo cuando la depositó en la cama –Espera un momento –Ella frunció el ceño._

_-¿Qué? –Pestañeó confundido – ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Aún me debes mi manzana confitada –Ella se cruzó de brazos._

_-¿Empezarás nuevamente con eso? –Resopló cansado._

_Cada día sería algo nuevo, cada año traería más emoción, pero después de tanto tiempo juntos, siempre estaría en sus corazones el amor._

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_**

* * *

_5000 Palabras._

_¡Hola, preciosuras!_

_Esta Co-Moderadora está feliz. Como pueden ver he terminado mi reto. Me costó un poco pero lo logré. Al principio comenzó con una idea muy diferente y pensé terminarlo así, pero luego releyéndolo me di cuenta que ustedes se merecían algo mejor, y es por eso que lo reescribí casi por completo para que sea divertido y romántico. Esta vez no hice sufrir mucho a los personajes. Bien, no me quiero extender con las notas de autora así que eso es todo por ahora._

_Desde ya les agradezco a todos los que vayan a leer la historia y quiero agradecerle en especial a Martha -Maritha0891- por haberme enviado la inspiración en letras de canciones. Gracias nena por eso y por hacerme reír y disfrutar de nuestras charlas nocturnas. _

_Me despido, ¡hasta la próxima!_


End file.
